


Falsehood!

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit loves messing with people, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 17





	Falsehood!

Thomas was attempting to film a Sanders Sides video but couldn't help noticing how grumpy Logan was being.

Logan had a frown on his face the entire time and he'd snapped at all of them at least once.

It was after Patton made one of his infamous dad jokes and Logan walked into the kitchen with an angry growl that Thomas finally had enough.

"Logan? Why are you so angry today?" he asked, walking over to the logical trait while the other three spoke amongst themselves.

Logan turned to glare at Thomas. "it's rather strenuous to constantly watch what I say and I'm getting fed up of it."

"What? You don't need to 'watch what you say' or anything." Thomas said in surprise.

Logan looked at Thomas for a few seconds and muttered "Actually, yes I do."

"Why?" Thomas asked and Logan grit his teeth, reluctant to answer.

"Come on Logan, after what happened before, I told you all I want to be informed if any of you are having issues, no matter what."

Logan sighed. "It's not so much as an issue, more like a slight annoyance."

Thomas looked at Logan with a patient smile and eventually the logical trait caved.

"It's just I can't say a specific word without a certain trait popping up to annoy me."

Thomas frowned slightly "What's the word?"

Logan hesitated, blinking at Thomas with uncertainty before sighing "the word is falsehood."

"You called?" a voice asked teasingly and Thomas stared in surprise.

"Deceit?" he asked and Deceit grinned.

"Oh hey Thomas, I'm guessing good old Logy Lo here told you of my new favourite trick."

Logan groaned in annoyance at the nickname "This is why I've been watching what I say."

Deceit laughed and put an arm around Logans shoulders. "You know you love it really."

Logan sent Deceit a glare which just made the scaled trait laugh again. "He is definitely not cute when he acts all angry like this." he said, causing Logans cheeks to become tinged with pink.

Thomas looked at the two of them, unsure how to respond to what was happening in front of him.

"sh.. Shut up Deceit." Logan said with a frown which didn't look half as intimidating due to his red face.

Deceit let out an exaggerated sigh. "I can see when I'm wanted, goodbye Thomas it wasn't lovely to catch up."

Deceit began to sink out and Thomas was slightly bewildered until he saw the look on Logans face.

"Wait! Don't go! I... I mean... You don't have to leave, I'm sure Thomas doesn't mind you being around."

Deceit stopped sinking out and rose back up, sending a discreet wink at Thomas as he let out another exaggerated sigh.

"Are you sure? You never want me to leave normally"

Logan had a look of mild panic on his face as he tried to reassure Deceit that he never wanted to make him feel like an outcast.

Deceit kept the act up for a few more seconds before pulling Logan in for a kiss by his tie, making the logical trait squeak in surprise and causing Thomas's jaw to drop.

"its OK Logan I was just messing with you, I know how much you love me. I'll let you film the video with Thomas in peace and you can shower me with love and attention when you're done." Deceit said when he pulled away, patting Logan on the cheek with a gloved hand and sinking out.

Logan was frozen on the spot, his face bright red and eyes slightly glazed over as he struggled to comprehend what had just happened.


End file.
